<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Shots, Four Words, Time Stops by thamberlina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963955">Two Shots, Four Words, Time Stops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thamberlina/pseuds/thamberlina'>thamberlina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Greg House established relationship, Greg House shot, House M.D - Freeform, House M.D Oneshot, House M.D fanfiction, Hugh Laurie - Freeform, Hurt Greg House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:43:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thamberlina/pseuds/thamberlina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg House x Jo (OFC) Established relationship</p>
<p>Oneshot inspired by the events at the end of House M.D Season 2, House being shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg House &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Shots, Four Words, Time Stops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two Shots, Four Words, Time Stops</p>
<p>Gregory House x Jo (OFC) </p>
<p>The gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach just wouldn’t go, it was a horrible ominous feeling that consumed the body and the mind, filling her veins with dread… and then the phone rang.</p>
<p>She didn’t dare speak, just let the caller relay their information. </p>
<p>Four words. Four little words that turned her world upside down.</p>
<p>‘House has been shot.’</p>
<p>The room around her started slowly spinning, a matrix-style revolution as time seemed to grind to an abrupt halt. Her body fell into a state of shock, her mobile slipping from her tentative hold and falling heavily onto the floor.</p>
<p>Shot.</p>
<p>House has been shot.</p>
<p>Gunshots killed people. </p>
<p>He’s in a hospital.</p>
<p>Why would anyone take a gun into a hospital?</p>
<p>Who shot House?</p>
<p>The thoughts consumed her, a black cloud enveloping all rationality sending her spiralling. All logic and reason left her as she bolted from the apartment and broke into a sprint. </p>
<p>Eight miles later she burst through the hospital doors like a crazed bloodhound, sniffing out the elevator and heading up to Diagnostics.</p>
<p>Cameron spotted her first and led her through to Cuddy’s office but just a little too late for Jo not to spot the crimson rich blood stain on the Diagnostics floor.</p>
<p>House’s blood.</p>
<p>House’s blood soaking into the carpet fibres, his precious life blood.</p>
<p>She felt sick. That could be the only remnant of him, a macabre reminder of what brought the great Gregory House down. </p>
<p>Once in Cuddy’s office, both Cuddy and Cameron mollycoddled Jo, swarming around her and guiding her to the couch before she fell to her knees. </p>
<p>“Please… please just… just tell me he’s alive… I need, I need to know he’s alive.”</p>
<p>Cuddy knelt in front of Jo, holding onto her shoulders looking deeply into her eyes trying to keep her grounded. “He’s alive. He’s in surgery. He was shot twice-”</p>
<p>Jo felt as though she’d been shot too. Her skin took on a sickly grey tone, her frail hands grasped feebly at the leather couch, she could feel herself free-falling into a panic attack. </p>
<p>“Jo! Just breathe, breathe.” Cuddy shook her shoulders a little, her glazed eyes struggled to focus on Cuddy’s face but tried focusing on the words. “He’s stable, critical but stable. As soon as he’s out of surgery we’ll take you up to him, I promise. Just breathe, it’s going to be okay.”</p>
<p>True to her word as soon as the call came through that House was out of theatre and was in ICU, Cameron and Cuddy escorted Jo to his bedside. Her breath caught in her chest when she first saw him, had it not been for Cameron’s arm around her middle she would’ve crumpled to the floor like a wet paper bag. </p>
<p>The pale turquoise bed pillow stood out starkly against his skin. It took Jo a moment or two to fully recognise the man laying there as House, her House. He looked frail, fragile, nothing like the strong ox of a man she knew and loved. She hated it. She scowled at the dressing on his neck and the heavy bruising beneath it, the only outwardly visible sign of the shooting, his other wound hidden beneath his hospital gown and bedding.</p>
<p>Tentatively, and with Cameron’s aid, Jo made her way into his room, but kept a few steps away from the bed. Whilst she longed to hold him, she was too afraid to, completely terrified she would inflict more pain, more injury to his already fragile state.</p>
<p>Something Cameron noticed immediately. “Sit with him, hold his hand. He’ll know you’re there even though he’s unconscious. You won’t hurt him.”</p>
<p>Still fearful, Jo moved to House’s left side gratefully accepting the chair from Cameron. She sat as close to his bedside as she dared and with shaking hands she reached out for him. First letting her fingers brush over his strong forearm, closing her eyes she took it in, the feel of his skin, the hairs that tickled her fingertips until she reached the tag around his wrist.</p>
<p>House, Gregory<br/>ADM: 04-05<br/>DOB: 06-11-59<br/>Dr. Cuddy</p>
<p>It seemed so impersonal as though he was just another patient, one of many.</p>
<p>The heart monitor softly beeping in the corner projecting his vitals, the drip that was hooked up to the cannula in the back of his hand keeping him regulated and medicated with morphine.</p>
<p>“He’s doing okay? Those numbers on that thing, they’re all good, right?”</p>
<p>Cameron nodded, “yeah, they’re good.”</p>
<p>“So he’ll wake up soon?”</p>
<p>“Every case is different so I don’t want to get your hopes up. But he’ll come round when he’s good and ready, just have to give him time.”</p>
<p>Jo nodded, reassured by Cameron’s words. She laced her fingers through House’s letting her thumb brush across his knuckles. She smiled softly just able to feel the light thrum of his pulse against her palm.</p>
<p>He was alive. </p>
<p>That’s all that mattered in the here and now.</p>
<p>-x-x-x-</p>
<p>Two days. Two shots.</p>
<p>Two days of diligently being at his bedside holding his hand, talking to him, waiting patiently for him to wake up. She just wanted him to open his eyes, to just speak, she didn’t care what he had to say, even if he just cussed her out with his usual dry House wit and sarcasm that she secretly adored. </p>
<p>At night once the hospital fell quiet and it was just the skeleton staff tending the patients and walking the halls, Jo would quietly sob at House’s bedside. Her salty tears would dribble over her cheeks and fall on to his arms resting on the bed between. Praying to a god that she didn’t believe in that her man would wake up. </p>
<p>Oh how she longed for him to open his eyes. </p>
<p>-x-x-x-</p>
<p>Pain, that was immediately apparent. Pain. Systems check, hearing seems to be there, the heart monitor is beeping. Next, he tried wiggling his toes, check. Then flexing his fingers, these were a little tardy on the uptake but soon picked up. He raised his left hand to his face, feeling the brush of several days worth facial hair that adorned his cheeks and chin, definitely more than his usual two days worth of growth he tended to sport. </p>
<p>He opened his eyes slowly, letting his irises adjust to the harsh glare of the hospital overhead lighting. He was very aware that he wasn’t alone, he could sense her a mile off, always could. Rolling his head to the right and there she was dozing fitfully in the god awful chairs that provided little to no comfort. The tiniest of smirks tugged at his lips, she was wearing one of his band t-shirts that was ridiculously too big, it hung more like a dress but god she looked cute.</p>
<p>Cute but very exhausted. He very much doubted she had left his side, Wilson had probably been the one to go to his office and retrieve the t-shirt for her. He could tell from the way her brow was slightly furrowed, the tense ticking in her jaw that she wasn’t fully asleep just resting her eyes, he very much doubted she would be able to sleep. </p>
<p>Ever the worrier, that’s what she was and as much as it pained him to wake her, he needed to know what was going on.</p>
<p>“You’re pathetic.” </p>
<p>His voice was heavy and dehydrated, it was probably the longest he’d been quiet since he’d learned to speak as a tot. But nevertheless it startled Jo awake and despite the negative opener she was grinning a watery grin like a Cheshire cat that he was finally conscious.</p>
<p>“I know,” she replied, easing herself up from the chair, “and I’m okay with that.”</p>
<p>“Pathetic and pretty. Judging by the growth, I’d say I’d been unconscious for two days. Have you been sitting there the entire time?”</p>
<p>She couldn’t help the blush that burned up her cheeks, she knew he was in pain and had just woken up but god his voice was so deep, so baritone, it was having a profound effect on her. </p>
<p>“No.” She lied pathetically, knowing damn well he could read her like a book.</p>
<p>“Judging by the oily build up in your hair, I’d say you’re lying.” </p>
<p>“Of course I’m lying, everybody lies. Forgive me, but when you get a call telling you the man you love has been shot…” Jo trailed off feeling the tears welling up and breaking her voice a little, “I couldn’t.... I had to be here Greg, I had to make sure you were okay and no, I’m not going to apologise for caring.”</p>
<p>“Better add stubborn to the list too.”</p>
<p>“Pot, kettle, House.” She retorted. </p>
<p>“Did I lose any organs?”</p>
<p>House nodded slightly and Jo set about pouring him a small cup of water, “no, but the bullet to your abdomen pierced your stomach, nicked the bowel and lodged in the posterior rib.”</p>
<p>House took a small refreshing sip, “Gotta admit, hearing you talk that medical lingo is kinda hot.”</p>
<p>“Perv. The other bullet, the one in your neck-”</p>
<p>“I don’t remember that one.” He cut her off, handing the cup back over and reaching his hands up to find the telltale dressing.</p>
<p>“It went straight through and nicked your jugular… you’re very, very lucky House.” Her voice broke again, the sound tugged at House’s heart strings.</p>
<p>“As I always say, if you’re gonna get shot, do it in a hospital.”</p>
<p>The bullet to the gut was all he was aware of, that wasn’t a lie. Granted, he’d been a doctor long enough to know that had it not been for the fact he was in a hospital with the best doctors at his side within seconds, he would without doubt be dead. No question. And that was without the second shot through the jugular. </p>
<p>Lucky didn’t even cover it.</p>
<p>“Do not joke about that shit!” Jo snapped, startling House into submission. “Do you have any idea what I have been going through these past two days?! I have been scared shitless, you almost bled out, d’you realise that? You nearly died! Yet you’re still making crass, childish quips!”</p>
<p>“Jo…”</p>
<p>“No, don’t bother. I need some air.”</p>
<p>Never one to back down or listen, House began detaching himself from the machines, ripping the tabs from his chest and easing himself from the bed. Using the morphine drip as a walking aid he hobbled out into the corridor in search of Jo.</p>
<p>“House! What the hell are you doing out of bed?!” Wailed Cameron, sprinting down the corridor to acost him.</p>
<p>“Looking for Jo, have you seen her?”</p>
<p>“No, not for a couple of hours.” </p>
<p>Satisfied with the answer House began to trundle down the corridor once again with Cameron nipping at his heels.</p>
<p>“House! You can’t just be walking around.”</p>
<p>“Well then stop me.”</p>
<p>“You’ve lost blood!”</p>
<p>“Physically stop me.”</p>
<p>“You could damage-”</p>
<p>“You can’t,” he smirked, “‘cause that would involve physically touching me and then things would get so sexually charged…”</p>
<p>Cameron suddenly stepped in front of him and gripped his biceps, staring up at him with huge doe eyes that pleaded with him to listen to her.</p>
<p>“I’m twice your size and my girlfriend would kick your ass into next year if she saw you right now, get your hands off me.”</p>
<p>Cameron backed away from him letting him walk on by knowing how true it was about Jo and knowing House was equally as possessive. </p>
<p>House meandered through the corridors, following his instincts as to where Jo would be. She was exactly where he expected her to be, leaning against the balcony rail of his office. Eyes closed her head tilted back slightly, breathing in deep lungfuls of air.</p>
<p>“Found you.”</p>
<p>“Figured you would, you always do.” She replied. Opening one eye she appraised his hospital gown clad figure, “y’know, one strong gust of wind and I’d be able to see your unmentionables.”</p>
<p>“You’ve already seen them, minus the new wounds and dressings of course.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, speaking of which, you should probably hot foot your scantily clad ass back to your bed, I don’t want you busting your stitches.”</p>
<p>Jo hooked her arm through the crook of his and together they began heading back towards the ICU.</p>
<p>“Cameron said something similar.”</p>
<p>“You do realise that girl is in love with you?”</p>
<p>“I know. And I know that you know, but no, I don’t love her or look at her in that way.”</p>
<p>“That was far too many ‘knows’ y’know. But she is pretty, I wouldn’t blame you if you did.”</p>
<p>House stopped and stared at Jo, one eyebrow quirked in a disbelieving fashion.</p>
<p>“Stop it. I love you not her. Yes she’s pretty but so are you, even more so.”</p>
<p>Jo opened her mouth to try and respond but House merely placed his fingertips over her lips, silencing her.</p>
<p>“Don’t bother arguing. The psych ward is upstairs, don’t try me.”</p>
<p>She nodded but couldn’t help biting back. “Self-righteous asshole.”</p>
<p>“Stubborn bitch.”</p>
<p>He kissed her once, a soft peck in contrast to their harsh jibes.</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too.” Jo kissed him again just because she could, “c’mon, back to your bed.”</p>
<p>-x-x-x-</p>
<p>With House back in the land of the living, Jo felt relaxed enough to let herself fall asleep, her fingers knotted with House’s, reassured by his touch.</p>
<p>But House couldn’t settle. His mind was racing, processing and trying to make sense of things. Since he woke up his pain had been very present, his gut felt as though he’d swallowed a sea urchin with a cactus salad and a side of porcupine quills. He expected that, plus the burning ache from the second shot through the neck. The morphine wrapped the pain in a layer of duck down quilts and bubble wrap, it took the edge off, diluted it so it was bearable. </p>
<p>What was confusing him greatly was the lack of pain in his thigh. Morphine had been a friend when the pain had been so intense that Vicodin hadn’t been able to make a dent, a last resort to help him pass out and get some respite. But this was different, another puzzle for him to solve and having his surgical records would hopefully shed some light.</p>
<p>He pulled aside Cameron when the ducklings came to visit for a patient update and in his own unique way asked her to bring his surgical records, terrifying her into submission. Twenty minutes later the file was in his hands and making for very interesting reading.</p>
<p>According to the notes he was barely given morphine but a very high dose of ketamine. It didn’t add up. To add fuel to his developing theory, he began adjusting his morphine drip lowering the dose…</p>
<p>He grabbed at his thigh, squeezing and digging his knuckles into the marred uneven tissue, nothing. No pain.</p>
<p>Something wasn’t right, there had to have been a screw up in the surgery. His stomach was killing him and his neck was throbbing like a bitch but his leg felt better…</p>
<p>His mind went into overdrive, analyzing and overthinking all possible outcomes. What if it wasn’t just his leg that had been affected? He struggled to piece things together, it was as though some of the puzzle segments were blurred or missing. He wasn’t sure who he was, nothing seemed to make sense.</p>
<p>Needing answers, he untangled himself from Jo’s sleep weakened hold and made his way to Cuddy’s office, she’s his doctor in all of this so she should be the one to shed light on it.</p>
<p>Without knocking he hobbled into the office. “Who did my surgery?” </p>
<p>“Gillick, I’ll be sure to pass on a note of thanks on your behalf.”</p>
<p>House rolled his eyes. “No, he screwed up. Must have nicked something in my peripheral nervous system. If it’s alleviating pain, who knows what else it’s doing…”</p>
<p>“House, you were shot two days ago. Go back to your bed and rest.”</p>
<p>“Why would Gillick give me ketamine during surgery?”</p>
<p>“House…” Cuddy tried to take the file from his grasp.</p>
<p>He snatched it from her reach. Choosing to ignore her, staring down at his file as he continued his train of thought.</p>
<p>“My anaesthesia was almost non-existent and yet I wasn’t awake. For some reason, someone decided to put me in a dissociative coma.”</p>
<p>“House, there are plenty of reasons-”</p>
<p>“Fine!” He barked, clutching his cane menacingly, “I’ll go and beat the truth out of the surgeon. Gillick right?”</p>
<p>Cuddy could only watch in complete awe as House walked out of her office a new man. No limp, not even the slightest hint, he was fixed…</p>
<p>“It worked!” She gasped out. Her awestruck words reached House making him stop and turn back to face her.</p>
<p>“There’s a clinic in Germany. They’ve been treating chronic pain by inducing patients into comas and letting the mind basically reboot itself. There’s about a 50% chance that your pain will come back, but that of course means that there’s a 50% chance it won’t.”</p>
<p>Cuddy was smiling but House was livid.</p>
<p>“You had no right!”</p>
<p>“To heal you? Why are you so upset? You’ve been given a new lease of life House, think of all the things you and Jo can do now-”</p>
<p>“You messed with my brain!!”</p>
<p>“This is about Jo, you’re worried you’re not the same man she fell in love with. House, have you experienced any neurological effects? Dizziness, headaches, blackouts?”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t exonerate you. If it has changed me it’ll jeopardise my career and my relationship, won’t matter that I can walk like a guy with two fully formed and functioning thighs.”</p>
<p>-x-x-x-</p>
<p>He didn’t know how long he had been standing there, quietly observing her, taking in all of the cute little twitches and flickers on her beautiful face as she slept peacefully.</p>
<p>If the damn ketamine treatment had a profound effect on his personality, on him as a person in general, he doubted he could make Jo love him again. It had been tricky enough the first time around, he wasn’t sure he could handle the rejection for a second time round.</p>
<p>He was pissed off. Pissed off at Cuddy for authorising the treatment but mostly he was pissed off at himself for getting shot. For putting Jo through the heartache and stress, she didn’t deserve that and he didn’t deserve her.</p>
<p>“Quit it.” Wilson’s voice cut through his internal monologue. “Quit thinking you’re not good enough for her. If she thought that, she wouldn’t be here.”</p>
<p>“You’re probably right, but with your track history on relationships you’ll understand why I take your advice with a pinch of salt.”</p>
<p>The two men stood in silence for a little while. </p>
<p>“Cuddy messed with my brain.”</p>
<p>Wilson sighed, “she didn’t mess with your brain. She’s trying to help you and clearly it worked.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I can run like the wind but I can’t think.” He tore his eyes from Jo’s sleeping figure beyond the glass, “And seeing as I’m too old to become a professional athlete, I’d say she’d screwed me over big time.”</p>
<p>“Why are you bitching? Why can’t you just embrace the positive and the fact that you aren’t in pain?”</p>
<p>A quirk formed in House’s brow, “why are you protecting Cuddy?”</p>
<p>“Because she’s done nothing wrong.”</p>
<p>“Huh, so, you’re completely comfortable with what she did to me?”</p>
<p>The puzzle pieces in his mind started shifting.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yes I am, she did the right thing.”</p>
<p>“You agonise over moral choices. You take days to paw over every possible outcome, intricately go through all the information to get your head around it.”</p>
<p>One by one...</p>
<p>“I’ve known about what she’s done for six hours.”</p>
<p>The pieces fell...</p>
<p>“How come you’re acting like you’ve known for days?”</p>
<p>Into place.</p>
<p>Wilson’s brown eyes widened as House’s turned a vividly cold shade of blue. For a man who had been shot twice and recently regained full use of his once crippled leg, he could move fast. </p>
<p>Outpacing Wilson easily he stormed into Cuddy’s office like a bull in a china shop.</p>
<p>“What do I have?!”</p>
<p>She was terrified, never had she seen him this angry.</p>
<p>“You’re not sick…”</p>
<p>“What do I have?!!”</p>
<p>Cuddy, though terrified, stepped into his personal space, clutching at his biceps trying to diffuse the situation.</p>
<p>“House, please calm down…” </p>
<p>“I have my brain! And that’s it!!”</p>
<p>“We were trying to help you.” Wilson chimed in making House turn and glare daggers in his direction.</p>
<p>“Nobody tries to screw up. They just do!”</p>
<p>“House, you were out of control! You were shooting morphine-” </p>
<p>“I can make people better!” House was really in his stride now. “And you two decided to trade that for jogging shoes!”</p>
<p>“If you’re suffering from side effects, we can look at-”</p>
<p>“You value the physical so much.” House had reached his breaking point, advancing on Wilson with clenched fists. “Let me put this in terms you can understand.”</p>
<p>He let his right arm unfurl, savagely striking Wilson across his top lip and nose, sending his best friend reeling back and falling against the couch nursing his newly split lip.</p>
<p>House…</p>
<p>“You’re unbelievable.”</p>
<p>House…</p>
<p>“Even when you’re out of your mind with fear and anger, you still try and couch it in logical terms.”</p>
<p>House…</p>
<p>“Are you hallucinating?”</p>
<p>Greg…</p>
<p>“Yeah! I’m hallucinating!”</p>
<p>Greg…</p>
<p>“No, I mean right now…” Wilson’s voice changed, taking on the tone of Jo’s, “are you hallucinating?”</p>
<p>He jolted, feeling as though he had fallen fifty feet onto the bed. Arms encompassed him, strong and reassuring, enveloping him in love and security.</p>
<p>“Greg, are you okay?”</p>
<p>He shook his head, pressing his face into the warmth of her body almost too afraid to open his eyes fearing he was still hallucinating.</p>
<p>“Talk to me.”</p>
<p>He stayed silent for a little while longer, listening to the reassuring beat of her heart, strong and consistent, and very real.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what’s real anymore…”</p>
<p>She felt more than heard his words, warm and pained against her décolletage and her heart broke for him. She’d read the surgical notes, knew enough about medication that ketamine wasn’t used regularly in fair standard procedures. So being curious and concerned in equal measure, she pressed the question why? Asking nurses and staff until she cornered Wilson who caved and told her.</p>
<p>While she knew they had House’s best interests at heart, it didn’t stop the plumes of anger rising inside. His limp was never an issue to her, she didn’t see it as a weakness, as a flaw, in her eyes he was perfect. But to have the choice made on your behalf when you hadn’t known it was an option hurt. </p>
<p>“Greg… Greg, hey… look at me. Greg, please.” </p>
<p>She cupped his bearded cheeks in her hands, the thicker growth much softer against her fingertips than his usual scruffy stubble. Tilting his head up slightly to face her, she brushed her thumbs in a soothing pattern.</p>
<p>For a while his eyes remained elsewhere but then he locked onto hers, his pain evident. The Aegean blue orbs glassy, stormy and full of weariness.</p>
<p>She kissed the crease at the apex of his brow where his frown was most prominent. Dotting kisses, Jo showered Greg with love, constantly looking into his eyes to see if the weariness had begun to fade.</p>
<p>“Still not sure what’s real?”</p>
<p>He shook his head, not daring to speak.</p>
<p>Jo pressed her lips to his, House immediately closed his eyes letting the sensations assault his senses, the smell, the taste…her tongue parted his lips, unable to resist deepening their union, it was real, it felt so very real.</p>
<p>She took one final taste, sweeping her tongue against his before reluctantly pulling away fearing she’d ravish him if she carried on and he was in no fit state to be ravished.</p>
<p>“So,” she asked a little breathless, “feel real?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, very.” He groped the covers and skimmed his abdomen, “think I need to up the morphine, this is hurting bad.”</p>
<p>“That’s what happens when you tear your stitches.” Jo pressed the up button on the drip a couple of notches until House sighed in relief, letting the morphine mask his pain. “You really need to rest.”</p>
<p>“Hmm okay,” he murmured, “you’ll stay though?”</p>
<p>“Try stopping me.”</p>
<p>-x-x-x-</p>
<p>True to her word, Jo had remained firmly by his side and three days later House was given the all-clear and declared fit enough to be able to go home to continue his recovery. </p>
<p>House changed from the godawful hospital gown into a comfortable pair of joggers and a baggy t-shirt, “oh my god, that feels better than sex…” He sunk back onto the bed with a groan of delight. </p>
<p>“As soon as you’re well enough, I’m gonna prove that wrong.”</p>
<p>House chuckled but quickly clutched at his abdomen, wincing slightly. Jo was by his side instantly, “take it easy Greg, we don’t want you ripping your stitches again. You okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. I just wanna get home, where the hell is Wilson?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if on cue, Wilson appeared in the doorway complete with a hospital issue wheelchair.</p>
<p>“Oh no,” he mumbled, “Wilson, didn’t you hear? My leg’s all better now, no longer a cripple so I don’t need the chair.”</p>
<p>“Hospital policy House, you know this. C’mon, the sooner you get in the sooner we can get you out.” Wilson wheeled the offending chair to House’s bedside, “climb aboard.”</p>
<p>-x-x-x-</p>
<p>It was a shock to the system for Jo seeing House walking around so freely. The last time he was home he was in pain, feebly hobbling around with his cane thumping on the hardwood floors, now it was like he was a new man given a new lease of life.</p>
<p>Once Wilson left and they were finally alone and left to their own devices, House crossed the living room and wrapped his arms around Jo in an all-encompassing hug. He held her so tightly, almost desperately, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Jo felt his tears trickling onto her skin but chose to ignore it, she was finally back in his arms, it was overwhelming and sure enough her own tears began to flow. </p>
<p>They spent the rest of the day curled up together in bed, unable to break their connection knowing how close they’d come to losing one another. </p>
<p>-x-x-x-</p>
<p>The next morning after a full and revitalizing nights’ sleep in his own bed, House awoke with exuberance, keen to kickstart his recovery. The surgeon had paid him a visit before he was discharged stating that for the first week at home he wasn’t to indulge in any strenuous activities that would risk him tearing his stitches or cause any ruptures of his internal injuries and that sex fell into the strenuous activity category much to House’s chagrin. But he would be able to start some light exercises to rebuild the strength in his leg.</p>
<p>He lay there staring up at the ceiling perfectly still and in a reflective mood. Jo’s arm was wrapped protectively across his chest, her palm splayed open over his right pectoral. Whilst the temptation was there, he couldn’t bring himself to rouse her from her deep sleep. Her breathing light and even, the first proper sleep that she had managed in around a week, much like himself. Besides he wouldn’t be able to do his usual wake up routine of drowsy morning sex, he didn’t feel physically well enough to do her justice. So he was just content to lay there with his woman in his arms, listening to the dawn chorus and the soft snuffling sounds of her breathing.</p>
<p>Jo sighed deeply, nuzzling into House’s neck before rolling away from him and onto her back, she purred and stretched her arms but remained sound asleep. Careful not to jostle his wounds, House eased onto his side with a wince, feeling his stitches tug and protest a little. Propping himself against the headboard he took the opportunity to really look at Jo, to take in her beauty at her most relaxed. A ghost of a smile tugged at her lips, he felt himself smiling back even though her eyes were closed, brushing away a stray lock of hair that had fallen across her brow.</p>
<p>“Greg…” She murmured, her eyelids flickering and her smile still firmly in place.</p>
<p>House watched her closely for a few moments, still asleep and seemingly dreaming about him, such a shame he couldn’t act upon them.</p>
<p>“Stop watching me sleep.” Her eyes were still closed but her smile had deepened.</p>
<p>“You’re not asleep.” He brushed his palm across her cheek, letting his thumb trail over her lips.</p>
<p>“I was, but I could sense a pair of the most gorgeous blue eyes watching me, and that woke me up.”</p>
<p>Jo rolled onto her side so they were laying face to face, House let his arm wrap around her waist while hers cradled the ever-thickening bearded jaw.</p>
<p>“You’ve spent the past few days watching me sleep in a hospital bed, it’s only fair I get to watch you too.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, suppose. I’m loving this thicker beard by the way, think you might have to keep it.”</p>
<p>Her fingers raked through his beard streaked through with flashes of silver, House leaned into her touch, a touch that he almost lost.</p>
<p>“Hmm, I love you.” </p>
<p>She kissed his Adam's apple, nuzzling at the underside of his chin, “love you too Greg.”</p>
<p>He finally caved, dotting kisses over her face and brow before claiming her lips with his, their texture slightly dry from a nights sleep but still so delicious, he kissed her softly and thoroughly. “I really do love you.”</p>
<p>“I know you do. You act the tough guy but you’re a real romantic underneath the crumpled t-shirt.”</p>
<p>“Am not.”</p>
<p>“C’mon, lets see it then.”</p>
<p>House’s eyebrows flew up his forehead, “cheeky.”</p>
<p>“No, not that. Your dressings, get your shirt off. I’ll check them and change them for you.”</p>
<p>He eased his t-shirt over his head and pushed the covers down to the waistband of his boxers. He lay still letting Jo assess his injuries. The vivid redness that had surrounded the wound on his abdomen had settled down somewhat, looking a lot less raw and painful. She carefully cleaned the stitches and reapplied a fresh dressing, repeating the same action of his neck.</p>
<p>“There, all done.” </p>
<p>“Thank you.” He kissed her again, letting his lips linger for a few moments. “When I’m better, you’re getting a nurse uniform and we’re gonna do an x-rated version of this.”</p>
<p>“Deal, you perv. C’mon, breakfast.”</p>
<p>Breakfast was Jo’s blueberry pancakes with a side of painkillers, for House, not herself. It was weird seeing him manage without a cane, seeing him walk around with such ease, the shock value yet to wear off with the scar the only reminder of his crippled past.</p>
<p>“I need to start working on building up my leg muscle.”</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s great. What did you have in mind?”</p>
<p>“I’ve got some weights so doing the basics here is fine but I was kinda hoping you’ll help me with the stretches and once this week or so is up, will you come with me to the gym?”</p>
<p>“Of course, we’re in this together Greg.”</p>
<p>They started off small, baby steps easing House back into a workout routine. Before the infarction he was an incredibly fit and active man, regularly playing golf, long distance running as well as weightlifting ensuring his full body got a workout. </p>
<p>Jo would spend a good hour or so intricately massaging and stretching his bad leg, whilst he didn’t have the same intense pain, there were still small twinges. Her hands worked miracles, kneading and stretching, thoroughly warming the muscle up.</p>
<p>Once warmed up House would lift weights, working in sets building up more muscle tone in his biceps, something Jo found fascinating to observe. She loved his arms, their strength and how they felt wrapped around her. </p>
<p>Throughout the day they would alternate with these exercises, taking a walk in the early morning and late evening, nothing too strenuous just establishing a routine for the pair of them. Once House had been back for a checkup and the doctor confirmed his wounds were healing nicely, they gave him the go ahead to take on more intensive exercise. He took great pleasure in asking whether he and Jo could resume their bedroom based activities, the doctor had the good grace to blush and nodded, providing they weren’t attempting to reenact the full book of kamasutra.</p>
<p>Jo drove them home with House’s hand resting on her thigh, squeezing and caressing. Her breathing deepened the closer they got to the apartment. Once they pulled up, House was quickly out of the car and round to the driver’s side, opening the door and hauling Jo to her feet. She barely had a chance to lock the car before House had her fingers laced through his, determinedly pulling her towards the apartment.</p>
<p>They tumbled through the front door together, mouths fused and hands scrabbling at each other’s clothes. House managed to close the door, forcing Jo up against it pinning her in place with his hips.</p>
<p>“Greg… fuck… careful, your stitches…” </p>
<p>“Don’t care. Need to fuck you now, get your clothes off. Now.” He mumbled, ripping off his overshirt sending buttons skittering across the hardwood floors. His lips homed in on her neck, nibbling and biting marking her skin whilst tugging impatiently at the hem of her t-shirt and pushing the waistband of her pants down.</p>
<p>“Bedroom?” Jo asked, wrenching her t-shirt off.</p>
<p>House shook his head, “no, couch. Closer.”</p>
<p>They staggered ungainly, stumbling over loose clothes and their ever increasing desire for each other over to the couch, with House taking the dominant position. He cradled her head in his hands kissing her as though his life depended on it.</p>
<p>“You’re still,” he mumbled between tongue jostling, “too overdressed.”</p>
<p>“You’re the one who’s overdressed. Lose the pants, House.”</p>
<p>House said nothing, merely letting his actions do the talking. His hand slipped beneath the waistband of her panties, finding her clit, working her in a figure of 8 motion making her mewl into his mouth. Jo’s hips rocked against his hand, House let her squirm for a few moments before slipping one finger, then a second inside her hot wet centre. </p>
<p>“House! Don’t make me fucking beg!” Her hands scrabbled all over his body, scratching at his back and fumbling somewhat pathetically at the fastenings of his jeans. She didn’t need teasing, none of the slow build-up and enticing foreplay they would usually indulge in, she just needed him, “Please, just fuck me will you?!”</p>
<p>“Ooh, you and your dirty talk. Hmm, since you asked so nicely.”</p>
<p>House unfastened his jeans, freeing himself from his boxers. He moved over her, blue eyes hungry ready to devour his prey. Jo’s hands held the sides of his face, opening her thighs wider to accommodate as he slid into her with a strangled groan. Fingers in his hair, lips a mere hair’s breadth apart, completely at one with each other.</p>
<p>Hooking her thighs higher up his hips, she pressed her ankles against the back of his knees urging him on. His thrusts were measured, if a little tentative, it would’ve been so easy for him to lose control seeing her laid out before him, the taste, the smell of her skin, the sheer eroticism of it all. </p>
<p>“Yes...Greg, more…”</p>
<p>His hips moved more intensely answering her breathy pleas, long measured strokes alternated with deep jabs and swivels of his hips. Her mewls turned into breathy moans, her own hips rocking in time with his. He knew she was close, the tell-tale hitch in her breathing told him that any second her orgasm would claim her, his own not far behind. </p>
<p>He could feel his stitches tug and pinch as his hips moved harder, desperate to send Jo over the edge before his body gave out. Pressing his thumb in time with his thrusts she was soon spiralling, head tossed back against the arm of the couch, “ohhh myyy goddd… Greg! Greggg!”</p>
<p>Jo tightened like a vice around him, dragging him to oblivion. His hips jerked sloppily spilling inside her, his body lucid and completely out of control such was the intensity of his orgasm, the muscles of his abdomen contracting causing his stitches to painfully protest but he didn’t care. The endorphins from such a sexual peak had the pain fading into the background as he slumped against the back of the couch, face buried in the crook of her neck panting heavily in Jo’s arms.</p>
<p>They lay breathless in each other's arms, the heavy sounds of their twinned rapid breathing echoing through the apartment. </p>
<p>“That was probably a bad idea.” Jo finally murmured once she found her voice again.</p>
<p>“Hmm, probably. Fun though.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she whispered, kissing his brow, “you wanna take a pill or two?”</p>
<p>House looked up from his resting place, “that’s the sexiest thing you could ever say to me.”</p>
<p>She smiled and kissed his lips, reluctantly leaving his warm embrace to fetch some much needed pain relief. House watched her scantily clad ass swaying, his eyes lighting up when she returned with a tumbler of water and a vial of pills.</p>
<p>She knelt in front of the couch, holding his hand out she dished out his dose and handed him the water, he dutifully took his medication with an exaggerated smack of his lips and sigh of delight.</p>
<p>He put the glass on the floor and pulled Jo back onto the couch and into his arms.</p>
<p>“Love you Greg.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>Four words, their effects more profound than that of two bullets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a part 2/follow up to this planned which is much more light hearted, depending on how this one is received and if people want a part two I will post it on here and on Tumblr xo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>